Moments
by DawningAurora
Summary: In this moment, they are as brilliant, as real as diamonds. In this moment, they are eternal.
1. Reunion

Theme: Upsilon #1- Reunion.

Warnings: None. Possible murder of grammar

Rating: K

Notes: The vignettes presented here will be a 100-150 words in length.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. I just own the ensuing madness.

* * *

Once there was a boy. Strange to the eyes of others, strange in the eyes of his kinsmen. Too emotional to be cast in the mold of his clan. Too stoic in the eyes of others. This was the child of two worlds, belonging to the Hive but not at one with it; Belonging to the world outside, but too reserved to partake of it. Until he was assigned his own team.

This was the boy they called Aburame Shino.

Once there was a girl. Warm and wild like the sea breeze. She spent her days befriending seal cubs and learning the ways of the steel. She always dreamt she would one day climb to the top of the tallest mountain and bring home a flower from the peak for her baby sister. Until she met a shinobi of the Leaf.

She was the one who bore the name Tenten.

* * *

This is a series of vignettes whose origin is from the 30kisses site at livejournal. This is the Theme Set Upsilon. The core theme of this Theme Set is "Happily ever After" and I will be using these themes to try writing a ShinoTen story. The summary was me paraphrasing a quote by Jean-Paul Sartre.

Let me know what you think.

Aurora


	2. Holding to Heart

Title: Holding to Heart

Theme Set: Upsilon # 2- Hug

Rating: K

Warning: In desperate need of a beta.

Notes: Anyone interested can apply.

Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed my work. You guys keep me going better today than yesterday!

* * *

There was one among the kikai-wielders, who was in every sense of the word- peculiar. That child was curious, which was indulged. The child was given to solitude and bouts of angry outbursts of kikai swarming others. That, though trained out in anyone but the Heir, was something the Elders could live with. He was a child, after all, with less-than-perfect control. They enforced further isolation under the guise of study.

What the elders found highly intolerable, was the peculiar child's tendency to hold people. He held his own to heart, he _hugged_, and that was simply unacceptable.

There was one among the smithy who had a violent child; but her prowess with the craft had even the hard-to-please Quartermaster look upon her with grudging kindness. She was as intemperate as the Goddess of Seas herself but she was tempered by the tender heart of childhood and its gracious hugs.

* * *

The theme is the property of 30kisses. The ensuing madness is mine. Thoughts?

Love,

Aurora


	3. Siblings

Title: Sibling

Theme Set: Upsilon # 3- Siblings

Rating: K

Warning: I have decided to explore some characters, expressing them as I see them, in my vignettes. They are most likely to be loosely canon and at times, blatantly AU.

Many thanks to everyone who has read my works and criticised or liked them.

* * *

Aburame Shino was the type that always gave exactly what was asked of him- nothing more, nothing less. He remained slightly aloof in class, preferring to "sharpen observation skills".

So he took to his perch on the towering jungle gym and began to observe. Most of the people in his class were off playing ninja or eating lunch but some stayed behind to watch Uchiha throw shuriken.

Beyond that area, the upper-classmen were running laps. Shino's attention was caught momentarily on a small brunette who raced with a boy. They shared a rough but jovial camaraderie. It made Shino wonder if he would have shared his perch with his baby sister. How his mother would have admonished him to take better care of her. He might have been a good older brother he decided, if his baby sister hadn't decided to "go to a better place" with his mom.

* * *

I do not own Naruto or its characters or the colors used to create them. But the plot and the ensuing madness are mine.

Thoughts?

Aurora


	4. Home

Title: Home

Theme Set: Upsilon #4-Home

Warnings: None

Notes: I apologise for not updating everyday as I promised. R.L caught up with me.

* * *

Tenten had always enjoyed coming up to the mountain's peak. The air was crisp with the scent of dawn. The breeze billowed from the ocean, almost intense enough to stagger a grown man but Tenten held fast. The view from there was breath taking, literally.

The sun was barely breaking over the horizon, up enough to shed light but not enough to soothe any chills. Tenten looked away from the engulfing sea to the other side where lonely, cowl sheathed figures walked sentinel over their fields, hoping to guard their crops from thieves. The fishermen crept from their homes, softly, so as to not wake their children.

Tenten turned her gaze homeward, to the desolate, lovely rolling hill, where her father worked in the smithy. If she closed her eyes, she felt could _almost_ hear the clang of hammer against pliant metal.

Her breath caught. She closed her eyes against the pain and the only vestige of home she had.

* * *

Naruto belongs to my neighbour…If I lived in Japan, and next door to Kishimoto Masashi. Alas, my only neighbour is one that makes the most delicious thattai ever.

Thoughts?

Aurora


	5. Promises

Title: Promises

Theme Set: Upsilon #5-Return

Warnings: Possible conflict of philosophy.

Notes: Not. Mine.

* * *

Shino slipped his door open as quietly as he could. He safely made his way to the kitchen, hoping to sneak some chocolate. The cook was viciously protective of his chocolate but constantly found it stolen from under his care. The old man's rant was as much a part of Shino's day as Shino's midnight trips into the pantry.

He walked into the kitchen, in a jovial mood. Until he noticed the familiar outline of his father. He stopped abruptly just as his father waved him to the chair opposite to him. He ran to his father, intending to just hug him but Shibi indicated he stop. Shino felt wounded, until he saw the blood.

"Promise me something Shino," Shibi said gravely, for once unconcerned with his appearance, "Promise me you will always return home to me. No matter the cost."

None-the-wiser, Shino did.

* * *

Internet cookies for your thoughts?

DA


	6. Penance

Title:Penance

Theme Set: Upsilon # 6- Friendship

Rating: K

Warning: Loony Author Alert!

Many thanks to the lovely people who have shown faith in me despite my erratic vacillating!

* * *

Rumors claim that friendships were highly valued by the Hokage.

Atleast that's what he had heard. It was the dimmest hope he could allow himself to hold right now. For his foolish, irresponsible and beloved child.

Her grandfather cast but a glance at his first born grandchild and proclaimed her a hawk*.

The weathered looking man led him into the spacious office of the Hokage.

Unsurprisingly, the Hokage did not remember him. He was but a young man when they had met after all.

He bowed deeply, "I am the firstborn of a man you claimed friend once, Tong Zhi. I have come to beg a favour of you, Hokage-sama." He proceeded to relate all that had happened and concluded by saying, "I would consider myself greatly in your debt if you could but keep a scant eye on her."

Then Tenten's Father saw for himself the truth behind rumors.

* * *

*A hawk born of kites is a Japanese saying that means having someone who was supraordinately talented born to somewhat ordinary parents.

Thank you for reading.. I hate my self imposed limit. Hate it.


	7. Consequence

Title: Consequence

Theme Set: Upsilon # 7- Heartbroken

Rating: K+

Warning: Tragedy ahead.

Thank you for your support! They mean the world (the literate part of it)..

* * *

When Tenten received the summons by the Hokage, she was understandably surprised. She didn't think her being here caused any trouble for Konohagakure. She was however surprised when, after repeating the ritual words of greeting, the Hokage revealed that her father had been to see him about her.

"This is the wish of your Father, Tenten. Hear, and obey." He intoned with gravitas, "You are no longer permitted to use your family name. All communications will cease between the two of you. You are no longer allowed to acknowledge any of your family in public. Your name is no longer a part of the Family Registry. You are now a ward of this village and so are your heirs."

The Hokage's voice was kind even as he delivered the message of disownment. Tenten pressed her lips tightly together and fought valiantly to swallow her tears as she bowed in acquiescence.

* * *

Poor Tenten! I hope things will pick up after this.

I've had a rather intimate view into the Chinese way of life from Jung Chang's Empress Dowager Cixi. I'm hoping to emulate some aspects I've noticed there into this piece.

If I happen to be wrong, please correct me!

Aurora.


	8. A First (Meeting)

Title: A first

Theme Set: Upsilon # 7- Soulmates

Rating: K+

Warning: Conflict of Philosophy

If I owned Naruto, it would turn into a manga about Tenten's reverse harem. No reverse harem= me no own Naruto.

* * *

It was on a rather sunny afternoon that Shino found himself debating matter of great import.

The existence of soul mates.

His father had claimed that the possibility was of no consequence to Shino.

His sister had sworn that it was singularly the most important thing for an individual.

Shino found himself terribly confused.

Were soul-mates important or not? Were they real? Why did everyone have an opinion about them?

His head shot up as a girlish voice reached him.

"My father says that it is the mandate of Heaven to serve your spouse as duty demands of you. The question of soulmates is irrelevant."

Shino turned to look at the girl. She was almost as tall he was but he could not remember seeing her in his class. He adjusted his glasses.

"I see." Was all he would say.

She just smiled at him a little before walking away.

* * *

Finally! Here we are! Some ShinoTen interaction. *Rubs hands together in evil glee*

Hands up if you believe in soulmates! Hands up if you don't. :D

D.A.


	9. Coincidence

Title: Coincidence

Theme Set: Upsilon # 7- Date Night

Rating: K

Warning: Cheesy, corny, clichéd themes ahead.

Thank you everyone for your support! I am grateful for it. :)

* * *

Coincidences mean you're on the right path."  
― Simon Van Booy, Love Begins in Winter: Five Stories

* * *

Shino looked on passively as his sister flitted around the room like a crazed hummingbird.

She stood in front of her mirror observing herself self-consciously. Then she went to the windows to peer out. Then she walked back with a sigh to open her cupboards to check for some as-of-yet mysterious object.

The nervous energy was almost palpable.

Shino was hard-pressed to do anything.

But then the sound of voices reached her and she nervously smoothed her hair and tugged on her clothes.

The door slid open to reveal a boy about his sister's age. The boy smiled at his sister, greeting her kindly before bestowing Shino with the same. Shino returned his greetings before turning to his companion, and stilled.

The girl was the same one who had spoken to him a week ago. She ignored the lapse in his manners and said, "Nice to meet you again Headband-kun."

* * *

Hee hee hee. *twiddles fingers* Dance my pretty puppets..

I've decided to name 'Safe and Sound' remixed by nightcore as the theme song for this ShinoTen piece. It's a hauntingly beautiful song.

Thoughts, anyone?

Aurora


	10. Ah, Young Love

Title: Ah, Young Love!

Theme Set: Upsilon # 10- Romance

Rating: K+

Warning: Confusion abound!

* * *

Tenten tugged cousin's hand ruefully, but he wouldn't budge. They weren't supposed to speak but her uncle wouldn't hear of leaving her alone and unattended.

With that mandate Tenten now found herself sitting in the room with her cousin, who was too busy blushing and staring at walls and engaging in stilted conversation with Shizuka to pay much mind to her.

She turned to the silent boy before her. He had, in accordance with the pointed glances from his sister, offered her refreshments. Tenten had managed to down three cups of tea just to ease the awkward air.

_If I have to ask for one more cup of tea, I might just have to strangle myself, or maybe just Naoshi,_ the mumbling did not go unnoticed by the silent boy sitting next to her. She managed to catch the edge of a smile and the beginnings of a plan.

* * *

I am so ridiculously happy right now. This is despite being caught in a downpour (I mean pour. I literally felt like I walked into a public shower) and a cold. My cold let up enough to not make my head hurt anymore.

Barunka, has made a wonderful query. She asked me how, if Shino's sister had died in childhood, did she grow up to be older than him now. To answer this, I have to illustrate the peculiarity that I noticed in the Japanese language. They do not distinguish between 'cousin' and biological siblings. Both are referred to as 'nii-san' or 'nee-san'. It's English that differentiates between the two. So I would like to add that Shizuka is a cousin of Shino's and not his own sibling. (Not that _that_ is going to make him love her any less.)

Also, before you ask me, I want to clarify that Tenten has been disowned by her family. It was an attempt by her father to let his daughter live the life that she wants to. It was, in his eyes, a kindness to let her become her own person and fulfill her dream of not becoming a broodmare to some merchant or a smith. This does not mean that he is going to abandon her completely. As it is with all clans, there are bound to be branches cropping in different cities or villages. While he will not admit to it, he has asked his brother in law to keep an eye on Tenten.

I hope you won't hate him anymore so that I can stop him from hissing into my poor ears all the time.

It's funny but I've always written footnotes that are always longer than my actual 'chapter'.

Thoughts, queries, comments anyone?

Aurora


	11. Daring

Title: Daring

Theme Set: Upsilon # 10- Break Up

Rating: K+

Notes: Enjoy the high spirited youthfulness of the sharpest flower of Konohagakure

Thank you so much, for your support you guys!

* * *

Tenten was about to do something terribly rude and daring. If she was in her home country, she would be escorted from the premises and asked never to return. She knew Naoshi would never forgive her for this but Tenten was willing to take her chances.

She set her teacup down on the table and took a bracing breath.

Then launched herself at Shino, holding him down and tickling his midiff. He looked shocked for a moment before attempting to stifle his giggling. They toppled over but were still cushioned by the tatami.

Shizuka, startled by the sudden commotion, tried to stop them but then simply attempted to muffle her laughter at the sight of her stolid cousin's helpless giggling.

The incident left Shino embarrassed, and Tenten with boxed, pink ears but it would prove to be a wonderful start between the future weapons-mistress and the self proclaimed Shino expert.

* * *

Exams are upon me, and so I did what any faithful fanfiction authoress does, I posted instead of studying. I shall get back to Research Methodology now.

Thoughts, comments, critiques?

Also, I won't be replying to mails for the next three days. I really want to think my answers over before replying. Please excuse me.

Aurora.


	12. Opportunity

Title: Opportunity

Theme Set: Upsilon # 10- Love Letter

Rating: K+

Notes: I really should be studying..

Thank you making brilliant observations and correcting me when I'm wrong!

* * *

Shino was thoroughly displeased with the progression of things. Firs some girl assaults his person and then his sister bands up with that person with all appearances of becoming fast friends. Then the boy fawning over his sister kept fawning. It was a complete disaster!

Shino really wanted to practice controlling his Hive on them but refrained because his Father would disapprove of the lapse in decorum.

So he did the one thing he could, he bided his time.

Luck was on his side that day as his blushing sister coaxed him into delivering a letter that smelled vaguely floral and had her personal chop on the cover.

The address led to a rather modest home in the outskirts of town.

The door was opened by Tenten, who looked just a little sheepish as she invited him inside.

Shino adjusted his shades and nodded, that was how it should be.

* * *

More action awaits. Yes, I am using a pre-established couple to throw them into previously implausible scenarios.

I think this home visiting plot bunny is becoming overdone. I shall try to move things along now.

Thank you for reading!

Thoughts? Cookies? Critiques?


	13. Secret

Title: Secret

Theme Set: Upsilon # 14- Secret

Rating: K+

Warning: May induce head scratching and raised eyebrows or feelings of _aha! I knew it._

Thank you being so patient everyone. Without further ado or rambling,

* * *

"I must give this letter to your brother because it was entrusted to me." Shino began, setting down his tea cup.

"He's not home right now. You can just leave it in his room." Tenten replied, giving him a strange look. "It's down the hall, the first door on the landing."

"Thank you," he said, already turning away.

He fought down the urge to smile and reached Naoshi's room with haste to deposit the letter.

He quickly and quietly snooped around his cupboards and drawers- it was nauseatingly ordered and had no damaging evidence showcasing his evil character.

So Shino proceeded to Step Two. He quickly withdrew his secret weapon- itching powder- and proceeded to sprinkle it all over the underwear drawer.

He finished and dusted off his glasses with satisfaction and turned around to see Tenten. Who opened her mouth to speak but then deliberately turned and walked away.

* * *

This now evens out Tenten's attempt to break the ice using Shino as bait. They understand that without words, unlike the rest of the poor souls (us) who need the A/N to explain it to us.

Happy I-finished-my-exams-and-also-slept-for-14-hours day everyone!

Thoughts, critiques, or eye rolls, anyone?


	14. Gift

Title: Abnegation, or is it?

Theme Set: Upsilon # 15-Gift

Rating: K+

Warning: Um.. just read..

Your support has kept me going! Cheers and internet cookies to you!

* * *

Tenten turned away from the bizarre sight that met her in her cousin's room. The Aburame who had been glaring unblinkingly at her cousin when they visited was now sprinkling some evil, black magic on her cousin's underwear.

She wished that her uncle would hurry home from the tea shop so that she could leave to warn Nao in a way that would make the witch in glasses could not find out and curse her too.

She froze when she heard footsteps. The witch as after her too. She prayed to any god who might be listening, to be gifted a way out of this situation unscathed.

"I will leave now because I have completed the reason why I was sent." He said, softly.

She flinched slightly, and led him out, hardly daring to look at him.

If she had, she might have seen the light blush dusting his cheeks.

* * *

Um.. so much for mutual understanding.

Welcome to the bumpkin land of superstitious villagers and girls who firmly believe in the supernatural.

Thoughts, comments, critiques are as welcomed as cake.


	15. Heart

Title: Progress

Theme Set: Upsilon # 18- Heart

Rating: K+

Notes- We're moving forward with our mini story.

* * *

She had to admire her cousin's tenacity. He was willing to pursue a woman who came from a family with a witch.

When she told Nao about the witch, he had simply laughed and ruffled her head. Tenten suspected the scent from the paper he held had addled his brains.

She had just enrolled at the Academy. A year above what she should have been placed, at the behest of the Hokage, who had extracted a promise from her to catch up with the rest as quickly as possible.

She had made friends with many people. They shared lunches and were willing to walk back from school with her.

She occasionally caught sight of a spiked brown head and promptly ran the other way.

She often received secret letters and sweets from her mother, who also made sure to include a fingerprint of her baby sister.

Life was indeed improving.

* * *

I think we need to pick a little bit of speed with the story. I'll show you what I mean next chapter. Try not to miss me too much.

Until the next chapter,

DA


	16. Prank

Title: Prank

Theme Set: Upsilon # 28- Prank

Rating: K+

Warning: Time skip ahead

Thank you for being patient with me!

* * *

Shino is surprised when The Boy has still not been dissuaded. It had been three years already. Three years of infrequent pranks that earned a soulfully pained look from The Boy but no retaliation or a change in the relationship with his beloved sister.

They seemed to have grown closer in the three years since their first date. They no long stuttered when speaking to each other but simply spoke in quiet, intimate tones that spoke of a deep understanding and love.

It made him want to retch but unfortunately the last time his sister caught sight of the motion, she made him sit with her through meetings with merchants that bored him to tears but was the duty she was discharged with.

The passive-aggressive admonition dampened his attempts to undermine their relationship.

He learned, with bad grace, to refrain from being unpleasant in the presence of Shizuka.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Thoughts are welcome!


	17. Truce

Title: Truce

Theme Set: Upsilon # 17- Proposal

Rating: K+

Warning: Maybe OOC Shino.

Thank you everyone who has supported this story! :D

* * *

The only advice his father had bestowed upon Naoshi was this, "You do not marry a woman, you marry the family."

So it is with these words hanging heavy in his heart that Naoshi seeks out the Aburame Heir. He knew he did not have to do this. The Head of the Clan approved and had given them his blessings.

In his heart-of-hearts, he knew he would have to do this, and so he did.

Facing the pensive boy, he bared his heart, "Shino-san, I will admit to having reservations about speaking to you about this. I care deeply for your sister, I wish to give her all the happiness in the world. I love her enough to never part her from the people she loves. That is my promise to you."

Naoshi bore witness to something few ever had or ever will from Aburame Shino, a deep bow of acknowledgement.

* * *

After three years of waging a one sided war with an enemy who refused to engage and one he had grown to respect, Shino concedes defeat ( A rather monumental moment).

I think now we can safely stow away our Shi-Shi pairing soon.

Thoughts, comments and incredulous looks anyone?


	18. A Wedding to Remember

Title: A Wedding to Remember

Theme Set: Upsilon # 12-Bride

Rating: K+

Notes- This occurs on the eve of the Shi-Shi wedding.

* * *

He noticed that she was tucked away in the shrine, hidden from the wayward sight of any relatives who might accidentally see her.

Shino drew closer and noticed that she was holding a metal case worked with some intricate carvings of vines, flowers and fireflies.

She did not acknowledge his presence, instead choosing to turn the box over and over in her hand.

"I wanted to ask uncle to present this to the Clan Leader. He said that it might bring bad luck to the couple to exchange weaponry on their wedding day." She spoke without preamble.

"I would like to see what it is because it looks interesting." Shino replied.

The box held the most bewitchingly lightweight kunai he had ever seen. He brushed his fingers over the edge, it bled. He tested the balance, it was perfect. At the tip of the handle, was an engraving of a kikai.

* * *

The reason why Tenten was allowed at all was that her Uncle would not hear of her absence. Especially since she had become, in his eyes, invested in their relationship.

Secondly, I was really unsure of which marital customs to adopt since none of the canon characters got married on screen.

Thought and suggestions?


	19. For the Love of a Blade

Title: For the Love of a Blade.

Theme Set: Upsilon # 21-Argument

Rating: K+

Notes- An enormous _Thank You!_ to Fanwoman for pointing out that the blade could belong to Shino after all!

He did not have the heart to simply give them back, they were beautiful. He followed the only logical choice he had, he challenged her to a fight.

She gaped at him for a moment before comprehending. Then she grinned at him. "I'm not going to make this easy. Taijutsu only." She said.

"If I win, you will tell me the name of the weapon-smith commissioned" Shino countered.

She didn't reply but gave Shino a smile of secrets.

They practiced their stealth skills on the unsuspecting populace, and snuck outside.

They fought for a long while They were rather evenly matched, despite Shino's longer reach and extra training. Tenten had the fighting style of someone who only practiced in the academy and lightning reflexes.

Shino realized he had the advantage of stamina, and pushed the match. It only ended when Tenten stumbled on her trembling legs.

"I win" he intoned.

The things we do for love (of weaponry of course).

Thoughts and critiques are welcome!


	20. The Covenant of Cake and Training!

Title: The Covenant of Cake and Training!

Theme Set: Upsilon # 23- Cake

Rating: K+

Notes- We are drawing closer to the end of moments. I wonder if I can cram romance into the remaining space.

* * *

The Covenant of Kunai and Training was signed on the third day of spring. It was signed between two shinobi of Konohagakure consigning to be bound in the eternal condition of exchange of weaponry and training until they are parted by situations wherein their shinobi status or their lives were compromised.

"Seriously? You mean we can't make any change?" Tenten asked, looking distressingly wide eyed.

"There is no reason for amendments as this is a rather straightforward transaction." Shino reasoned. He did not comprehend her hysterics.

"You mean to say that I signed a covenant for kunai and training that I misread as 'The Covenant of Cake and Training' and I can't get out of it?" her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Yes, that is an accurate summation. We begin training tomorrow at dawn." Shino walked towards the kitchens. Maybe Cook could be persuaded to provide rice cakes for refreshment.

* * *

I am so sorry for the delay. I've been running around like a headless chicken rushing to complete all my assigned tasks on time. The moment I was done, I had an emergency meeting with my pillow. I slept with the lights on, something I can never do. Well, first time for everything I suppose.

Also, I was hooked by brain to begin finishing The City of Heavenly Fire from The Mortal Instruments and compelled by its sheer awesomeness to finish it regardless of consequence. I've been putting it off since May when they announced that one couple was breaking up and that six named characters were going to die. I couldn't resist anymore. If anyone is interested, the author is Cassandra Clare.

Thoughts, comments, first born child, anyone? ^_^


End file.
